bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Walker
Walker is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 2. Walker was a part of two alliances, one being Bad Bitches Incorporated which had little effect on the game. He was also a part of Mystery Machine which was a strong alliance that dominated the season. Although Walker was low on the totem pole he developed a good relationship with Dilara who he trusted. He also had some trust in Mat but felt that he did not benefit his game. Walker won the Coup d’Etat by submitting the name of 6 different houseguests which were found around the house. This power is not as strong as the original as Walker had to use it directly after nominations, however, he still had the option of either using it on one nominee or both. He ended up not using the power to his benefit as HJ would have been evicted with or without the use of the Coup. His best game move was convincing Liam to keep Dilara so that she could be used as a shield against Scooby and Jonny. Unfortunately, he ended up getting evicted the following week. Walker returned in Big Brother 8. He came into the game eager to play hard and make moves to further his game. He knew his Coup De’tat move in Season 2 impacted his game and he wanted to come into the season with more impulsive control. He reconnected with Joshua, his ally from season 2 and they named their duo bad bitches reunited after their old alliance name. Walker initially wanted to lay low while playing a social game, however, things didn’t go according to plan. When Meghan and Romey were the final nominees during the first cycle, Walker fought for Romey to stay as he knew Romey was a big target. His goal was to eliminate people he viewed as inactive and under the radar in hopes of keeping the bigger threats in the game who would seem more dangerous compared to him. Walker did his best to keep up his social relationships with everyone in the house which got him into quite a few alliances as well as some strong bonds. He had the ubly roaches with Whisk and Joshua, the expendables with King and Romey as well as another alliance with Amanda, Gabe, Legends, NoAvi, and Tanner. Outside these alliances he also had a strong relationship with Tessa. Unfortunately for Walker, houseguests began talking and realized that a lot of people had a strong relationship with him and viewed him as a close ally. It also didn’t help that as houseguests were evicted, on their way out they called out Walker and said that if people didn’t take him out soon, he was going to win the game. Tessa started to spread this around to fuel others paranoia in hopes of them taking the shot. Despite people recognizing how strong Walker’s connections were, he made it through several weeks not being nominated. Unfortunately for him, during Tessa’s HOH she decided to make a bold move and nominate Walker next to Romey who were considered the two biggest targets in the house. Although Walker was nervous, he felt hope sitting next to Romey. However, once Romey won POV and he was next to Legends and Skylar, he felt his chances staying were going to be harder. Despite having little hope, he campaigned as much as he could and got a lot of houseguests considering to keep him. In the end, Walker was evicted in a 6-3 vote and was the next houseguest to leave the big brother house. Walker was also in the running to be Discord’s Favourite Player in Season 8. During the second cycle Walker was given the opportunity to enter the VIP Room. The spectators voted for one houseguest to be given the opportunity to enter, and Walker received the most votes. Walker was presented with two options and he decided to pick a card labelled “''Raise Your Odds''”. This power allowed him to select a past competition played on this season that he would like to be played again. During cycle 3, he decided to activate his power in hopes of decreasing Qngff’s odds of winning HOH. He decided to play Deal or No Deal, which worked out for him as his ally Romey won. Biography Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Walker won the Coup d'Etat in his season. * Walker has 3 BBD Awards nominations, making him the most nominated black male. ** He is the most nominated 7th placer. References Category:Season 2 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:7th Place Category:Black Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Season 8 Houseguests